


Blowing Raspberries

by Imperfectatlantian



Category: Hetalia: Axis Powers
Genre: Anal Sex, M/M, Outdoor Sex, Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-12-23
Updated: 2016-12-23
Packaged: 2018-09-11 07:51:04
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,674
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8970391
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Imperfectatlantian/pseuds/Imperfectatlantian
Summary: Feliciano doesn't know when to stop





	

**Author's Note:**

> First Hetalia fanfic. Hopefully it's not too cringy or ooc. Enjoy!

Ludwig stood in the backyard of his house, staring up at the sky. He was too distracted by his own thoughts he didn’t hear his backdoor open and close, not noticing the cheery Italian running towards him.  
“Ciao, Ludwig~” Feliciano said as he grabbed the other’s arm and smiled up at him. Ludwig barely registered the hug, craning his head down to face Feliciano.  
“Oh, Italy,” Ludwig said in a monotone voice turning his head back to stare at the clouds. Feliciano cocked his head. "Ve? That's a weird reaction...usually a hello would be nice...is something wrong, Germany?" Ludwig took a moment to realise what had been said but was broken out of his thoughts by the concern in Feliciano’s voice. “Oh, sorry Feli I was thinking about things,” Ludwig paused before turning to face Feliciano fully, “Guten Tag, Feliciano.” 

"What sort of things~?" Feliciano asked with an eager smile. He pressed his cheek into Ludwig's arm. Ludwig still wasn’t use to all this physical contact that Feliciano seemed to be so fond of. “Uh… things.” Ludwig replied while awkwardly patting Feli’s head. "Probably super-secret stuff, huh. All I've been thinking about is pasta~ Also cute ladies~" He gave a childish chuckle and pulled away. Ludwig turned away for a second and covered his mouth with his hand as he let out a small chuckle, then turned back to look at Feli, who was skipping towards the only tree in this yard. "What do you think about, Luddy? Well...APART from whips and beer and wurst...like...what else?" Feliciano asked as he sat down at the bottom of the tree, patting the ground next to him inviting Ludwig to sit next to him.

Ludwig walked over and sat down next to Feliciano. He looked into space for a moment then turned to Feliciano to answer him. “I mostly think about what I have to do during the day, and how you and Kiku are doing.” Ludwig said while shrugging slightly and turning away to stare into space again. "Pfft. Boring!" Feliciano whined childishly, giving a stretch, "But...I'm happy you thought of me." 

“I’m always thinking of you, Feli,” Ludwig said, not look at Feli, before quickly adding, “and Kiku of course.” Ludwig coughed and avoided looking at Feli from the corner of his eye. Feliciano's cheeks went a little pink but he dismissed it. "I'm always thinking about you too, Luddy. I always worry about you. You're always cramped up in that tiny office. I haven't seen you for a while..." Feliciano twisted his hands together in his lap. “I have a lot of work that needs to be done, Feli.” "I can tell" He sighed with a look of sadness, "I miss you a lot, Germany. I'm sure Kiku does too." Ludwig looked at Feliciano and felt a wave a guilt wash though him, “I... apologise for that. I will try to see you more often if you want Feliciano.” Feliciano’s face lit up, "Yay~!" Feliciano hugged Ludwig and squeezed his sides tightly, "I always love spending time with Germany~" Ludwig cleared his throat then wrapped his arms around the other nation. “I enjoy spending time with you too Italy.” 

Feliciano grinned and nuzzled into Ludwig's chest. "Hehe~ The only time I don't like it is when we have to do laps...but this is nice" Ludwig look at him for a moment before replying with, “Exercise is good for you Feli, you should do it more often.” Feliciano whined “But it’s so tiring.” “But that’s what’s good about it,” Ludwig retorted. "Plus it makes my muscles hurt...my back has been sore ever since yesterday" Feliciano complained again, burying his face into Ludwig's shoulder like a child. 

Ludwig silently chuckled to himself, “If you did it more it would hurt less.” He said while looking down at Feli adoringly. "Meanie..." Feliciano mumbled, shifting to sit into Ludwig's lap. Ludwig wraps both of his arm around the other and nuzzles his hair slightly. “You are such a child sometimes.” Ludwig said, the sound of his voice muffled by Feli’s hair. Feliciano gave a small giggle against Ludwig's chest and jokingly blew him a kiss. "But that's what everyone loves about me, si?" Feli questioned while looking up at Ludwig. “Ja,” Ludwig replied and started to rub his hands up and down Feli’s back slowly while pulling him closer. The small Italian closed his eyes and hummed against Ludwig's chest. "Your chest is so hard....it feels like a warm brick...." He whispered with his eyes shut.

“I uh danke, Feliciano.” Ludwig buried his face in Feliciano’s hair to hide his blush from the other. Feliciano jokingly blew a raspberry onto Ludwig's chest and noted how it barely any noise. "Hm... nobody can do a raspberry on you...it usually works with softer tummies. Maybe it's just because I'm on your chest!" He dipped lower and tried again on his abs. "Nope....you're literally so hard that I can't make a raspberry sound on you..." Ludwig perked up at this and blushed even more. “I- uh Feli, wha-what are you doing.” Ludwig couldn’t help the stuttering in his voice.

"Doing a raspberry! See!" Feliciano pulled over his arm and blew against the skin, which caused it to vibrate and make a farting noise. "Babies are always entertained by it and you looked pretty sad so I thought I could try to cheer you up!" He pressed his mouth against the other's abs and tried again, to no avail. "But it's not working..." Ludwig was still shocked at the action and barely managed to stutter out, “I-I don't think you should keep doing that Feli.” "Why not~? Are you ticklish?" He persisted anyway, keeping eye-contact with the other as he did so. “Wha-wha, nein! I’m not ticklish, it’s just that doing that isn’t such a good idea.” Feliciano pouted a little. "Party pooper..." Ludwig turned his head away. “Uh... I’m sorry it’s just that…” Ludwig trailed off, distantly. "Just what?" He questioned, cocking his head like a little puppy. “You just really shouldn't do that to people... something might happen.”

"Something?" He asked again, shuffling a little closer with a smirk on his features, "What kind of something?" Ludwig cleared his throat before answering. “Uhh I-I don't know if I should...” Ludwig couldn’t finish the sentence; he didn’t know why but he couldn’t just say that to Feli. "Spit it out, Luddy! There's no need to be embarrassed!" Feliciano began to squirm impatiently, "Mio dio, you're hiding so many things from me..." Ludwig choked on the air as Feli squirmed in his lap. “Feli, please don’t do that.” Feliciano looked up at the German "Do what?" He asked obliviously. Feliciano continued to squirm in annoyance. "You're not telling me something and since you hate it so much, I'm going to keep squirming and wriggling until you tell me!"

Ludwig turned away and bit his lip to hold back a moan that was threating to come out of his throat. “Feli, please.” "Tell me, Luddy! What's wrong?" Feliciano moved deeper against the other, "Tell me!" Feliciano begged. Ludwig still wasn’t looking at the other as he replied, “please don’t make me say it Feli.” Feliciano gave a childish pout. "Say it!" Ludwig’s resolve broke at that, he snapped his head to face the Italian, grabbed his face and looked Feli right in the eyes. “Are you sure you want me to say it?” Feliciano was surprised by this action but answered anyway "S-si...Si I want you to. Stop hiding things from me..." He placed his hands on the other's shoulders. “Very well,” was the reply that Feliciano got before he felt Ludwig pull him forward and kissed him deeply. Feli squeaked then kissed Ludwig back with equal force. Ludwig pulled away, resting his forehead against Feli’s. “You’re making me hard, Feli.” Feliciano looked down at Ludwig’s crotch, which was bulging. Feliciano suddenly wondered how he had not felt something that big against him. “O-oh,” was all he said and Ludwig took this as a sign that Feli was uncomfortable.

Ludwig grabbed him by the waist and started to pull Feli off  
his lap when Feliciano gave a small high pitched whine then attempted to palm Ludwig’s erection through his pants. "Yours is...certainly bigger than I thought...." Feliciano said, still staring at Ludwig’s crotch. Ludwig stopped what he was doing and stared up at Feliciano in shock. “Y-You’ve thought about it before?” He asked in confusion. "Ve...~ Luddy, I think of many things. Including you" Feli admitted bashfully in a quiet voice, "I've thought about it many times." Ludwig stared at Feliciano for a moment before responding, “I think about you a lot too Feli,” He admitted. Feliciano smirked and kissed Ludwig's lips. "Oh yeah? What do you think of me doing?"

Ludwig’s shocked expression changed at those words. “I imagine you under me, squirming and moaning my name.” Ludwig answered, straight-faced. "Ludwig~ Ludwig~!" Feliciano whined whilst squirming in his grip, "Like that?" Ludwig chuckled, “exactly like that, except with less clothes on.” "Oh....that can be arranged too" Feliciano shamelessly stripped himself in Ludwig's grasp, "You need to take off yours too..." Ludwig took a moment to take in Feli’s body, “That can also be arranged.” Ludwig began to slowly unbutton his jacket. Feliciano sat down at the base of the tree and began to gently stroke himself to the sight of his friend stripping. "So handsome, Germany~" Ludwig smirked at that, then stood to take both his jacket and shirt off with one swift movement and began to unbutton his pants, while quickly toeing his shoes off. Ludwig pants slid down and he grabbed his own erection and palmed himself through his briefs, “you like what you see?” Ludwig teased while looking down at Feliciano. "Si~ Si~" Feliciano practically whined, rolling his hips into his palms, "Take off your underpants, Luddy...~ Please...~"

The German chuckled darkly, then responded, “Hmm I don’t know...” Ludwig trailed off. Feliciano was panting with need. "Please...! I want to see it!" Ludwig loved the way Feli looked begging for him. “Hmm I might if you beg some more.” The other crawled towards Ludwig. "Ludwig!" Feliciano clung to his legs and rubbed himself against the other's body, "Don't be mean...!" Ludwig gently pushed Feliciano away from his leg and bent down at the knees so he was face-to-face with the Italian. Ludwig took his hand away from his own erection to grab Feliciano’s, slowly pumping it, whispering in his ear, “Beg. For. Me.”

Feliciano gave in, "Ludwig...~! Ludwig, mio dio I want you so badly! I want you to fuck me, please!" Feliciano began to squirm under his touch. His cheeks were burning red. Ludwig chuckled, “Very well then,” He said, pulling off his own underwear then pinning the small Italian to the ground. Feliciano thrusts up to grind their bare hips together. "Luddy~ Fuck me, please...I-I'm so hot...." Ludwig responded by grinding his cock against Feli’s. Feliciano grabbed Ludwig by the back of his neck to pull him down for a kiss, stifling the moans he was making. Ludwig grabbed Feli’s dick, gave one quick stroke, before slowly moving his hand down towards the crease of his ass. Feliciano pulled away from the kiss to whimper and pant, head tossing from side-to-side. Ludwig rubbed his index finger teasingly against the others asshole. “Scheisse, we need something to use as lube.” Ludwig said, muttering more curses under his breath. Feliciano looked up at his friend, "Ludwig, I-I'm close.... I-if you make me cum, we can use that...."

Ludwig looked a little surprised at the suggestion, “It wouldn’t have been my first choice, but very well, mein Schatz.” Italy was confused for a moment at the random German words the Ludwig had said but immediately forgot everything when he felt Ludwig slide down his body and swallow his cock whole. Feliciano gave out a silent scream and quickly covered his mouth to stop any noises escaping. His body shuddered and trembled underneath the other. "Ah~ A-ahn...~ L-Ludwig...!" Ludwig pulled his mouth away with a wet pop and closed his hand around the others cock as he came. “You look amazing when you come Feli,” Ludwig said as he looked up at the others face and smirked at him. Feliciano laid against the grass, panting weakly. "Ah Luddy...you have an amazing mouth...~" “Danke,” was all the German said, moving his, now cum covered, hand down to Feliciano’s asshole, circling it for a moment before pushing in the tip of his index finger.

Feliciano gave a small hiss through his teeth, turning his head to the side. “Are you alright, mein Schatz?” Ludwig asked, voice laced with concern for his friend. "It hurts a little..." Feliciano mumbled quietly, "I'll be alright.” Ludwig nodded his head, “Just relax and it’ll feel better soon, okay?” Not waiting for Italy’s response, Ludwig slowly pushed his finger in further then pulling it out. Feliciano did as he was told as closed his eyes, savouring the feeling of Ludwig's finger inside him. Ludwig felt Feliciano loosen around his finger and moved it faster in response, crooking it occasionally to try and find Feli’s sweet spot. 

Ludwig knew he had found it when Feli gasped, grabbing onto Ludwig’s shoulders and arching his back up in the most erotic display Ludwig had ever seen. The German smirked, pushing his finger against that spot again, reviling in the sweet noises Feliciano was making. Feeling that Feliciano was loose enough Ludwig pushed another finger in, scissoring Feli and brushing his fingers just against his prostate to tease him. The German stretched the others ass a little more before adding the third finger. Once Ludwig felt that Feliciano was properly stretched he removed his fingers, spread the remaining cum over his cock and lined himself up with Feli’s ass. “Are you ready, mein Schatz?” Ludwig asked, not wanting to hurt the other anymore than he had too. “S-si~ I’m ready~ Fuck me Luddy~” Ludwig wasn’t going to deny such a beautiful plea, slowly sliding the head of his cock past Feli’s entrance. He stopped for a moment to make sure that the other was alright before thrusting the rest of his cock into him. Feliciano gasped at the feeling of Ludwig’s thick cock inside of him, unable to think properly let alone form coherent words. Ludwig moved in and out slowly, teasing the Italian man.

Feliciano wrapped his arms around Ludwig, dragging his nails down the others back, “L-Ludwig, please~ Move faster~ Please~.” Ludwig hissed and obeyed the little Italians command, thrusting faster. Ludwig wrapped his arms around the bac of Feliciano and pulled him into his lap, using the new position to his advantage, he buried his face into the crook of Feli’s neck and began to bit and suck there. With the stimulation in both his ass and neck Feliciano could only whine and grip on tighter to the other. 

All you could hear were the slapping of skin, high pitched whines and the occasional grunt from the German. Feliciano could feel himself growing closer and managed to squeak out a warning to Ludwig, “L-Luddy, I-I’m going to… ahh... I’m gonna cum.” Was all the warning Ludwig got before he felt Feliciano tightening around his cock cause him to cum as well. Feliciano moaned at the feeling of Ludwig’s come being pumped into him. 

After they had both come down from they’re orgasm Feli slowly lifted himself off of Ludwig’s cock and laid down on the grass. Ludwig sighed and followed in suit, wrapping his arms around the other and nuzzling into the brunette’s hair. “Ve, that was amazing Germany~,” Feliciano said snuggling into the German. “Ja, it was,” was all that Ludwig replied with. Feliciano yawned and said, “We should do that again Luddy.” Ludwig turned to reply but found the Feli had fallen asleep against him. He smirked, picked up the Italian bridal style, collected both of their clothes and went inside.


End file.
